


Caught In The Middle

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Chicago Fire - Freeform, Gen, Vomiting, Whump, fight, hurt matt casey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: “Ok. We’re good to go,” Shay says, wheeling the stretcher out to the ambulance.“Severide, Shay, what the hell is going on?” Chief Wallace asks looking at the man on the stretcher.“Casey, internal bleeding, hospital,” Shay tells him before shutting the doors of the ambulance behind her and Severide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Vomiting

“Thanks Elise!” Mills calls after his sister, getting a wave in return.

“Hey Mills! Your sisters pretty hot. Mind if I take her for a spin?” One of their guests, Kyle Ray, says, giving him a sleazy smile.

“What was that?” Mills growls, turning around, anger written all over his face.

“I want to fuck your sister,” Ray repeats, slowly.

Mills suddenly launches himself at the visiting firefighter and the two go down, throwing punches and rolling around on the ground, each trying to get the upper hand. Rays lands a punch to his cheek and Mills retaliates with a blow to his nose. Somehow the two end up back on their feet beside to door to the bunks. The sound of a door opening goes unnoticed amid the sounds of fighting as Mills throws another punch at Ray, who ducks.

Neither one of them were expecting to see their lieutenant standing behind Ray in the doorway, half asleep. By the time Mills saw him, it was too late to stop the punch and he watched in horror as his fist connected with his bosses face.

The punch lands with a sickening crack and Casey stumbles back, a hand clapped to his face. There’s a few moments of silence as Casey wipes his face, smearing blood all over his hand.

“What the hell was that?” He asks, glaring at the two firefighters. 

“Lieutenant Casey, I-,” Mills starts but stops when Casey grimaces, stalking over to the kitchen to spit some blood into the sink. 

“I’m going to go set this,” Casey says, motioning to his clearly broken nose, “I want both of you in my office in five minutes. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Lieutenant,” they reply. 

Casey makes his way to the washroom and a few seconds later they hear a sickening crack followed by a loud “FUCK!” 

Mills and Ray wince in sympathy before they head to their bosses office as ordered.

Casey joins them a few minutes later with an ice pack and a blood covered shirt.

“One of you explain,” Casey orders, his voice nasally from the broken nose. Mills looks down at his lap, his face flushing. 

“Hey, Casey. I was wondering-,” Severide starts, opening the door. He recoils in shock when Casey looks up, a huge purple bruise covering the right side of his face and blood dripping from his nose.

“Holy shit!” he blurts out.

“Little busy now, Sev,” Casey says, motioning for him to close the door. Severide nods and closes the door, his eyes never leaving his friends face.

“Alright, Ray. Explain,” Casey orders, resting the ice pack below his eye.

“I was in the kitchen, minding my own business when Mills just freaked out and started attacking me!” Ray complains, standing up.

“Well maybe I wouldn’t have “attacked” you if you weren’t making comments about fucking my sister!” Mills shouts, shoving him back. In less than a few seconds, the two were at it again, punching each other and ignoring Casey’s shouts to stop.

Casey stands up and pushes the two apart, getting a knee to the gut in the process. Casey doubles over and Mills and Ray step back, giving him some room.

“Lieutenant Casey?” Mills says, uncertainly.

“Both of you, get out,” he growls, his annoyance boiling over.

“Yes, sir,” Mills mutters as he and Ray leave, glaring daggers at each other.

~~~

Casey was still doubled over when Severide poked his head in a few seconds later.

“Hey, what happened?” He asks. He fixes one of the chairs that got knocked down and helps Casey sit down.

“Something’s going on between Mills and Ray,” Casey tells him, still hunched over.

“Is there anything I can do?” Severide asks, looking at his friend in worry.

“I’m fine. It’s just-,” Casey cuts himself off with a groan of pain.

“Let me see,” Severide orders, lifting up his friends shirt before he can protest.

“What is it?” Casey asks when Severide looks up in alarm. Instead of answering, Kelly stands up and opens the door.

“Shay! Dawson!” He calls, the two women looking up from where they’re playing cards.

“What’s up?” Shay calls back, setting down her cards.

“I need you to prep the ambulance and get a stretcher over here!” 

Shay grabs a stretcher from the ambulance and wheels it over to Casey’s office while Dawson preps the ambulance.

“Severide, what’s going on?” Herrmann asks as he and the other firefighters gather around.

“We need to get Casey to the hospital,” Severide tells them before disappearing into the office with Shay.

Shay looks at Casey who’s curled up in the chair and leaps into action. 

“Symptoms?” she asks Casey as she pulls his shirt up to examine him.

“I’m fine it just hurts a bit,” Casey tells her.

“Okay, any other symptoms?” She asks, ignoring Kelly’s snort.

“No, just-,” He says before paling. “I’m going to puke.”

Shay quickly ruffles through her bag, looking for one of the sick bags while Severide looks around the room for a garbage can. Neither one of them could find anything and Severide opens the door to the office and sees a garbage can near the kitchen counter.

“Mills, grab that garbage can. Now!” He orders, already hearing Matt throwing up.

Mills hands him the garbage can and Severide passes it to Shay 

“Is he ok? I swear I-,” Mills starts before Severide closes the door in his face to protect his friends privacy. When Severide steps back into the room, he sees Matt throwing up into the garbage can, vomit on his jacket and pants from where he was too late.

“We need to get him to the hospital now. I’m thinking it’s internal bleeding. Do you know what happened?” Shay asks.

“Not sure,” Kelly says and Shay lets out a breathe.

“Okay. Matt, can you stand up?” Shay asks, turning around to see the lieutenant unconscious.

“Shit. Kelly, I need you to get him on the stretcher,” Shay tells him and Kelly carefully gathers his friend up in his arms and lays him on the stretcher.

“Ok. We’re good to go,” Shay says, wheeling the stretcher out to the ambulance.

“Severide, Shay, what the hell is going on?” Chief Boden asks looking at the man on the stretcher.

“Casey, internal bleeding, hospital,” Shay tells him before shutting the doors of the ambulance behind her and Severide.


	2. Chapter 2

“Would someone please tell me what’s going on?!?” Chief Boden yells, turning to the group of firefighters looking just as confused as him. Except two.

“Mills! Ray! Explain!” He snaps, glaring at the two firefighters.

“Mills punched the lieutenant!” Ray accuses after a couple seconds.

“What?!? No!” Mills protests.

“So you didn’t punch him?” Boden clarifies.

“Well-! I mean-! Yes but-! Ray and I were fighting and Lieutenant Casey got caught in the middle,” Mills says, bowing his head. The chief lets out a sigh and brings a hand to his forehead.

“Why?” Boden asks.

“I’m sorry, sir?” Mills asks, faltering.

“Why were you fighting?” Boden repeats. Mills sighs, looking around at the other firefighters in the room, all wanting to hear why both of their lieutenants were in an ambulance on the way to Chicago Med.

“I just said his sister was good looking and the candidate attacked me!” Ray says.

“That’s bullshit! You said you wanted to fuck her!” Mills yells, anger wiping out his concern for his lieutenant. Ray smirks and Mills tenses for half a second before throwing himself at Ray again. He only gets one punch in before he gets held back, Herrmann and Mouch each taking an arm.

“Both of you! Enough!” Boden shouts, glaring at Mills and Ray. “Your fighting is the reason Casey is in the hospital! And what do you do?!? You keep fighting! Go home! Mills, you’re suspended until further notice. Ray, you’re getting a transfer. Now get out of my sight, both of you!”

“What?!? I’m getting transferred because this punk keeps attacking me?!? What a load of shit!” Ray shouts, glaring at Boden.

“You think that’s a load of shit?!? You’re the reason we’re down two lieutenants, two paramedics and the two of you! The stations on standby because of you two idiots!” Boden yells. Mills nods and leaves to pack up his stuff and Ray storms out of the Station, not bothering to pick up his belongings.

Chief Boden sighs and turns to head back to his office.

~~~

The ride to Chicago Med was tense, the atmosphere in the ambulance filled with worry.

As Shay checks Casey blood pressure, Severide’s hand somehow finds its way to Casey’s. Shay doesn’t seem to notice and if she does, she stays silent.

The ambulance stops a few minutes later and Dawson comes around back to open the doors and help Shay bring Casey in. A couple doctors run out of the ER to give them a hand.

“Male firefighter, abdominal trauma, possible ruptured spleen. He’s thrown up once, has had intense pain and he’s been unconscious for half an hour,” Shay rattles off as they rush Casey inside, leaving Severde standing beside the ambulance.

~~~

“Matthew Casey?” A voice calls and Severide’s head snaps up.

“Yes? How is he?” Kelly asks. He’d been in the waiting room for three hours waiting for news on his best friend. Shay and Dawson had long since returned to the station, a text asking for updates the only proof that they had been there.

“His spleen ruptured but we were able to save it. He’ll need to stay here for at least a week for observation and after that, he can be released into the care of a friend or family member. He also had a mild concussion. Any questions?” The doctor asks.

“Yeah. He’s a firefighter. Will he be able to return to work?” Severide asks, knowing what Casey’s priorities will be.

“We’ll have to wait and see but I have a good feeling about it,” the doctor says with a grin. Severide nods and heads down the hall to Casey’s room.

Whatever Severide was expecting to see when he walked in the room was not this. His friend was lying in the hospital bed, as pale as the sheets around him. His clothes were piled on the chair beside him and he was lying in a white and blue cotton hospital gown. Severdie takes a seat in the chair next to the bed and just stares at his friend for a few minutes, not quite sure what else to do.

It’s about ten minutes later when Casey suddenly bolts upright, scaring the hell out of Severide.

“Hey Matt. Are you okay?” Kelly asks, grabbing Casey’s hand as his friend starts trying to rip the IV out.

“Casey, stop. Hey! Hey, you with me?” Someone asks as Casey blinks away the fog and sees Severide leaning over him and grabbing his wrists.

“What happened?” Matt asks, shaking his friends hands off his wrists.

“Your spleen ruptured. They had to operate. I was hoping you could tell me why,” Kelly says. Matt looks at him in confusion before he remembers, his lips forming a silent oh.

“I was… paperwork. I was doing paperwork and I fell asleep. I woke up and went to go get something to drink and I got punched. Mills punched me,” Casey says, realizing exactly what just happened.

“Ow,” Casey says, putting a hand on his face.

“Ok but what about… that?” Severide asks, gesturing to Matt’s abdomen. “You can’t be telling me that all that was from one punch.”

“No… I took Mills and Ray into my office to find out what was going on and they started fighting again. One of them got me in the gut,” Matt explains and he can only describe the look on Kelly’s face as fury.

“Don’t worry, I’m definitely making him clean the bathrooms when I get back,” Matt says with a grin.

Kelly chuckles at that and Matt joins in after a few seconds, stopping when his laughter turns into deep, body wracking coughs. Severide puts his arms on Matt’s sides, helping him sit up. 

“Can I have something to drink?” Casey asks, eyeing the pitcher of water on the bedside table.

“Sorry, man. Doctor said no drinking for about two hours. You can have some delicious ice chips though,” Severide offers, holding up a scoop full of ice chips.

“Five star dining,” Matt jokes, frowning when Severide tries to feed him. 

“I can do it myself,” he protests. Kelly rolls his eyes but hands over the scoop, watching like a hawk as Casey tries to scoop some ice chips into his mouth, his shaking hands making it difficult. He admits defeat after he drops two pieces of ice down his gown. He hisses at the cold and reluctantly hands the scoop back to his friend who’s shaking with laughter.

“Stop pouting,” Severide tells him and Casey works to rearrange his face into something more neutral. The door opens as Kelly scoops some chips into Casey’s slightly-less-pouty mouth. Both lieutenants look up to see Chief Boden and Mills standing in the doorway, Boden with his arms crossed and Mills with his arms between his back and his head pointed away.

Severide stiffens immediately and looks over at Mills, glaring.

“Lieutenants,” Boden says in greeting.

“Get him out of here,” Severide growls, looking at Mills. 

“Severi-,” the chef starts before Severide interrupts him.

“Now!” He shouts.

“Severid-.”

“I don’t want him here!” Severide yells.

“That’s not your choice!” Boden yells back. There’s a few seconds of silence where the only sound is Boden’s heavy breathing as he tries to calm himself down.

“Lieutenant Casey? Do you want Mills here?” Boden asks, a lot calmer. Casey looks up.

“I’m actually pretty tired right now…” Casey says, letting his sentence trail off. Boden’s mouth tightens but he nods, leading Mills out of the room.

“Get some sleep, Lieutenant,” Boden says before leaving.


End file.
